Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for creating a simulation environment for a simulation system of a medical imaging device via a server unit, as well as a corresponding electronically readable data storage medium and a server unit and simulation system.
Description of the Prior Art
Medical imaging devices for displaying examination objects are in widespread use in clinical applications.
Medical imaging devices are complex systems, during the operation of which various incidents or faults, also referred to below as events, may sometimes occur. In order to analyze these events, it is usual for the creation of a fault protocol to be triggered by the user and the event is mapped within a simulation environment.